


Gift to Mah Friend

by Candy284



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy284/pseuds/Candy284
Summary: Hello my friend, it is my gift to you.





	Gift to Mah Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyllascissors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyllascissors/gifts).



> It is a gift to Cyllascissors. She amaze.

Hello. I wub you. Smooorch.

Please bookmark soon. U good frien

 

The best

 

The absolute bessstttt!


End file.
